Lil' Fearsome Five
by Wolfyfox
Summary: cute one shots of the fearsome five when they were young. Disclaimer:I do not own Darkwing Duck
1. Lil fearsome five

A red car pulled up at the St. Canard daycare center, and a young duck with a yellow t-shirt and a red cap stepped out.

''Be nice to the other kids, okay Drakey?'' His mother said. Drakey didn't reply. He walked through the daycare center doors and saw seven other kids already there. A young duck that looked almost exactly like him, only he was wearing purple, not yellow.

Then in the middle of the room, playing with legos, was another duck with a large beak, and buck teeth to match. He was wearing a loose fitting long sleeved orange shirt and a small jesters hat with giant bells on the ends.

' what a dork ' thought Drakey.

Not too far away from the buck toothed duck was a tall dog with greased back hair and a business suit. The dog was sitting at a table with what looked like an open suitcase in front of him.

By the T.V was a rat that seemed to be trying to figure out how to work the remote. He was wearing a plaid button up shirt that looked one size to small and dress pants to match. His tennis shoes made his feet look three times to big for his body.

' Yet another dork ' Drakey sighed and shook his head.

In the far corner was a skinny duck that you probably wouldn't see if it wasn't for the two bigger ducks standing on either side of him. They seemed to be teasing the small duck, and although they weren't hitting him he was shielding his head with a large book.

Drakey scanned over the room again. '' Oh great I'm surrounded by nerds and dorks.'' He looked back over at the dog. He was the least nerdy of the group; maybe he could have some fun with him. When he walked over the dog didn't notice him at first. He was organizing boxes around the table.

'' Hey'' Drakey tried to get the dogs attention. He immediately turned around.

'' Hello.'' He said, extending his hand. Drakey shook it.'' I'm Bud, Bud Flood. People call me Buddy''

'' I'm Drake...uh Drake Mallard. I hate it when people call me Drakey, so don't''

Buddy walked around the other side of the table.'' Feeling famished?'' he started talking in a business voice. '' Daycare only have sugar free cookies? Come to Bud Floods where the cookies are cheap and so packed with sugar it'll make your head spin'' He switched back to his normal voice. '' So, see anything you like?'' He grabbed a couple boxes. '' Thin mints or vanilla wafers? You look like a vanilla man to me''

Drake pulled out his pockets. He had a stack of baseball cards and a couple lollipops. '' I don't have any money.''

Buddy looked at Drakes hands.'' Weeeeell that's your other option. You can trade.''

Hearing the word cookies all the other kids had rushed buck toothed kid was bouncing very close to Drake. Right behind them were the rat and the skinny duck. All the other kids had gone outside.

Then a lot of things happened at bouncing kid hopped on Drakes foot which earned him a punch in the jaw. He stumbled backwards into the rat boy who tried to punch him but the bucktoothed kid ducked and he punched Drake instead. Then everyone started fighting, except for the skinny duck who dropped to the ground and covered his head.

The teachers, finally noticing, grabbed all five of them and put them in time out together.

They sat there glaring at each other for a few minutes.

The buck toothed duck, getting bored, pulled out a doll.'' Well are you all just gonna sit there like bumps on a log or are you gonna do something fun'' The doll said

The rest of the kids just looked at him like he'd grown a second kid took no notice. ''Mr. Banana Brain is right.'' He stood up. '' My name is Michael Bell, what's yours?'' He addressed the rat boy.

'' Elmo Sputterspark'' he turned to the dog beside him.

''Bud Flood'' He said in his business voice. He smiled at Drake.

'' Drake Mallard'' He said all looked at the skinny, bushy haired duck, who was sitting with his knees hugged to his chest and was staring at the ground. He felt all the eyes on him and looked up.

''What?'' He said.

answered him '' Your name. What's your name?''

'' Oh! My name is Reginald Bushroot. Mama calls me Reggie''

Michael, being the most immature, busted out being the most mature, behind Reggie, slapped Michael in the back of the head.

'' Ow'' Michael rubbed the back of his head and glared at Elmo.

''That wasn't very nice Brice'' said

''MY NAME'S ELMO!!'' Elmo yelled at

One of the teachers came over to see what the commotion was. ''What are you- '' She spotted .''No toys in time out!'' She took with a lot of protest from Michael.

''No, no, no!'' He jumped up and down as she walked away. Michael turned to Elmo, a pout still on his face. '' This is all your fault''

''MY FAULT!?'' Elmo exclaimed as he put his hand on his chest.

''Yes! Your fault! They won't let me have back until my mom comes to pick me up.''

''How do you know?'' Drake asked.

''Because I'm always in time out, and they always take all my toys. I usually keep hidden well enough'' He plopped down on the ground his arms crossed.

''Well they took my baseball cards too'' Drake said

Buddy piped up ''And my cookies''

''My book'' said Reggie

''My light bulb'' said Elmo.

Everybody turned to look at was the first to speak.

''Where.....did you get a light bulb?''

Elmo crossed his arms and looked away. ''I found it'' he said simply.

''Oooookay'' said Drake. ''I suggest we steal our stuff back. Who's with me?''

''Me!''

''Me!''

''Me!'

They all looked at the only one who didn't say me.'' Come on reggi, don't you woln't your book back?''

Reggie thought about it for a moment then let out a sigh'' Yeah. Ok, i'm in''

Drake smiled. ''Good. Now here's the plan......''

''What are we going to do? ''Elmo asked in a whisper.

''I don't know. We're supposed to create a distraction. But how do we get all of the teacher's over here?'' Michael and Elmo were watching the teachers and failing to come up with a plan to distract them.

''Ooh! Ooh!' Michael shook Elmo by his suspenders.'' I've got an idea!''

''What!? What is it?!''

''You'll see'' Michael walked around the corner of their hiding place.

''I have a bad feeling about this'' Elmo said after he was gone

A few minutes later Elmo heard a loud ran in the direction of the noise, and found the big flat screen T.V on the floor, shattered. Michael was standing next to it whistling with a look of satisfaction and innocence on his face.

Elmo's jaw dropped'' Oh my god! You were supposed to create a distraction, not KILL the T.V set!''

The teacher's were over there as the words left his mouth.

''Alright, what happened Michael?'' A blonde haired duck asked.

''Me?'' Michael looked so innocent ''Why is it always me?''

''I don't know. Why is it always you Michael?'' The dark haired duck asked.

A big grin spread across Michael's face. ''Because....it's fun!'' He busted out laughing.

''Okay, enough jokes Michael. What happened?''

''Well-'' Michael began thoughtfully. ''You see, what happened was-''

Meanwhile.......

''I've almost got it'' said Reggie

''Well hurry up! You two are heavy!'' Came the strained voice of Buddy.

''Stop moving Bud, we're gonna fall!'' said Drake, Reggie wobbling on his shoulders.'' Hurry Reggie, your heavier than ya look''

Reggie's hand finally touched the box he was looking raised it above his head. '' I've got it!''

''Good'' Came a voice from the tower wobbled and they all fell on his stomach and Drake landed on his feet. Reggie fell in Drakes arms and Drake immediately dropped him.

'' Did you get it?'' Drake asked.

Reggie, still dazed, held up the box. Drake smiled.

Meanwhile.....

''-and that's what happened.'' Finished Michael. Elmo nodded in agreement.

'' So you expect us to believe that BIGFOOT broke our T.V and you scared him away.'' The blonde duck asked.

'' Hmmmm.....'' Michael thought about it for a moment.'' Yeah. Yeah, that's exactly what i want you to believe.'' He finally said, giggleing

''We're telling your parents Michael.'' The dark haired duck said with a sigh of frustration.

''What else is new.'' Michael said shrugging.'' Come on Elmo.'' As they turned the corner Michael turned back and stuck out his tongue at the teacher's backs.

All five children sat in a circle around the reached out, grabbed it, dug through it a few minutes and finally pulled out his baseball cards which he shoved in his pocket. He passed it on to Bud who pulled out his cookies.

''Hey!'' Bud exclaimed

''What?'' Asked Drake.

''Some boxes are missing.'' Bud growled .''Those chicks owe me ten bucks!'' He passed the box roughly to hurriedly got his book out and hugged it to his passed the box to Michael, who took out .

''What took you so long!?'' The doll said.

''A simple thank you would have sufficed.'' Michael passed the box to Elmo.

''The light bulbs not in here.'' Elmo turned the book upside down.

''They probably put it back in the bathroom.'' Reggie said, not looking up from his 's gaze went back and forth between Reggie and the bathroom for a few moment's before he said.

''I'll be right back.'' He darted off toward the bathroom.

''Guess he had to GO.'' said said.

A sleek black car pulled up.

''Looks like I'm outta here.'' Buddy stood up. ''That was fun.....except for the part where Drake and Reggie tried to break my back.'' Buddy waved good bye and ran over to his dad. ''Look dad, i sold some cookies, see.'' He held up the ten bucks the five had stolen out of the teacher's dad pat him on the head and put him in the car.

Not five minutes later a van pulled up.

''Oh, that's me.'' said Reggie. He walked over to his mom. ''Mom! Mom! I made friends like you told me to, see. ''He pointed to Drake, Michael, and Elmo, who waved at him.

''Hey we can actually see these.'' Reggie's older sister said, earning a stern glare from their mother.

Soon only Michael and Elmo were sat in silence, apart from Michael playing with his paddleball, until two vehicles pulled stood up at the same time.

''Bye''

''Bye''

They started walking to their was about to get in when he jumped down, ran back over to Elmo, and gave him a huge hug.

''Your my best friend.'' He said when they pulled apart.

''Your my best friend too.'' Elmo smiled.

''And we make one great team.'' Michael nodded.

''Bye.''

They both got into their cars and left in opposite directions.


	2. A Lil' Christmas

A Lil' Christmas

''Hey leave him alone!'' Drake yelled at two big ducks with glasses. A dog,a rat,and another duck stood beside him.

The two big ducks took one look at Drake's glaring face and ran. Drake smirked as he watched them run. He had become very famous around the daycare since his first day.

''Thanks guys.'' A bushy haired duck said as he got out from under the table he was hiding under.

''No problem Reggie.'' Drake said as he wrapped an arm around Reggie's shoulders.''I can't have the brains of my team getting hurt,now can i?''

''Wait a minute, if he's the brains,what am i?'' Elmo asked,looking confused.

''A-and me.''said Michael.

Drake smirked and put his arms around thier shoulders so he was standing in the middle.''You two are very important. You create mindless destruction to divert the authority so me,Reggie,and Bud can get what we're going after.''

Michael and Elmo smiled at eachother. They knew they made a great team.

''And Buddy.'' Reggie said.

''Ah,yes,Bud.''Drake said.''He can talk anyone into anything.''

''He could talk someone into jumping in a shark tank.'' Michael said enthusiasticly.

''He could do that. Hmmm....'' Drake said as he thought of the possibilities.

''Uhhh..... yes shark tanks ........ subject change?'' Reggie said hopefully. He hated thinking about that kind of thing.

''Um...ok,well it's Christmas Eve. tomrrow.'' Michael said.''My familys having a party,and mom said I could invite my friends and thier families.''

''Ooo.I've always wanted to see what your house looked like.I'll come.'' Elmo said

''Me too.'' said Reggie.

''I'll come.'' Buddy said.

''That could be fun.I'll come too.'' said Drake.

''That's starting at is gonna be fun! I can feel it.''

* * *

-Ding dong-

The door swung open and in the doorway stood Reggie and Elmo. They were the first to arrive. Mrs Bell,a very rich looking lady,answeared the door.''Michael,your little friends are here.'' She called for Michael. A head poked around the corner.

''Hi guys.'' Michael said. Mrs Bell let everyone in and closed the door. Once inside Reggie and Elmo got a better look at Michael and busted out laughing. Michael was wearing a little suit with a bow. His hat was gone and his red hair was perfectly styled.

''I-is that what coler y-your hair is?'' Elmo said through his giggles.''I've n-never seen you without y-your hat.''

''N-no you look n-nice.'' Reggie said trying to surpress his laughter.

''Realy?'' Michael asked.

''No you look r-ridiculous! Ha ha ha!'' Elmo blurted out,before falling back into a giggle fit.

Michael turned deep red.''Alright,alright it's not that 's enough.''

''At least it's a bow.'' Reggie said,trying to cheer Michael up.

''I said that's enough!'' Michael exclaimed.

''Ok,ok we're done.'' Elmo said catching his breath.

''Good.'' Michael said,his face turning back to normal.''And it's not like i chose to wear this. My mom made me.''

''She would.'' Elmo said.

''What do you mean?'' Michael asked,lifting an eye brow.

''Are you kidding me?She is so preppy. Looks like she should be living in Beverly Hills or something.'' Elmo explained

''My family thinks appearences are very important.'' Michael shrugged.''But of course,i don't share thier views.''

-Ding dong-

Michael opened the door. Bud and Drake walked in and took one look at Michael before busting out laughing.

''Yes,yes,i look ridiculous,we've been through this already.'' Michael said his cheeks turning slightly red.

''Well i think it's an improvement.'' Came a deep voice from behind Michael.A tall duck with wavy brown hair came up behind Michael and snatched him up.

''Wayne!'' Michael whined tried to wriggle free of Wayne's grasp but Wayne was stronger than him.

''Oh,what cha' gonna do?'' Wayne said.

''Put me down!'' Michael yelled as he tried to kick Wayne.

''I'd do what he you're looking for a butt kicking,curtsy of me.'' Drake demanded,putting up his fists.

Wayne looked down and smirked.''Oh,are these your little friends?'' He pulled down Drake's cap over his face and pushed him backwards into Elmo and Bud.''Heh heh.'' Wayne spotted Mister Banana Brain sticking out of Michael's pocket and took it.''I'll keep this for now.'' He said as he waved it out of Michael's reach. He dropped Michael,put Mister Banana Brain in his pocket,and left.

Michael rubbed his head and turned to face his friends. Elmo and Bud had been holding back a furious Drake. Now that Wayne was gone they let him go.

''Who was that?'' Asked Reggie,still staring in the direction Wayne had left.

''That was my older brother.'' Michael said.''He's a pain.''

''NO one pushes Drake Mallard down.'' Drake growled. ''Brother or not Michael he's going down.''

''I take it you have a plan?'' Bud said with a knowing look.

''Don't i always?'' Drake said with a smirk.''Okay,here's the plan......''

* * *

''Ouch!your stepping on my foot!.''

''Your leaning on me.''

''Guys,i'm claustriphobic.'' Reggie whined.

''What does that mean?'' Elmo asked.

''It means he's afraid of Santa Clause.'' said Michael.

''What?!''

''No it means-''

''Shut up!They're gonna hear us you knobs!'' Drake hissed in a whisper.

''Knobs?'' The other four asked.

''Pops into my head when i think of you guys. Now shhh!'' Drake said. They were under Michael's dining room table,which was quite roomy. Michael 's brother was at the other end of the table. Drake could see his bright blue sneakers.''Ok i see the boob who dared to push me. First thing we get Mister Banana Brain then i will have my revenge on Wayne.'' He took a few moments to glare at Wayne's sneakers before going on.''First team go.''

Elmo and Michael moved forward.

''Elmo,you go out the other way and circle my brother,ask him questions,tap dance,i don't care. Just disract him long enough for me to grab Mister Banana Brain.''

''Ok,well,i'm not tap danceing,but i will ask him questions. He 's your brother,what should i ask?'' Elmo said.

''Um..........ask him about his musles;he loves it when people do that. Especially girls,but i don't know why. Girls are gross.'' Michael said before he started forward again.

When he got there Elmo was already asking his question. Michael could see Mister Banana Brain sticking out of Wayne's pocket. He glanced up to see if his brother was still talking. He was. That boy could talk for days about musles and sports if you let him. Michael reached out and slowly pulled Mister Banana Brain from Wayne's pocket. As soon as he had the toy in his hands,he slipped it into his own pocket and reached out and roughly tapped Elmo's foot.

''Ahhhh!'' Elmo jumped.

''What?'' Wayne asked suspeciously.

''I-uh-thought i saw a bug. it was nothing ,that was.......... interesting'' Elmo ran as fast as he could to the end of the table and slipped under.

''Good,next part of the plan:revenge.'' Drake said.''First up,chocolate pie.'' He picked up the pie.

''Oo.I love pie.'' Michael reached out to take some but Drake smacked his hand.

''No. This pie is not for eating;it's for my rvenge.'' Drake said.

''Awww.'' Michael pouted.

''We can steal a whole pie,just for us,after the plan.'' Elmo whispered in Michael's ear. He grinned.

Drake ignored them.''Bud,your up.''

Bud straitened his suit and tie,and slipped out from under the table. Drake ,with his chocolate pie,crawled to the other side of the table by Wayne's chair.

''Excuse me ,but there's a blonde girl at the door. She 's asking for you.'' Bud said in his business voice. Wayne immediatly got up and headed for the door. Bud walked back to the end of the table,a satisfied smile on his face,and slipped under.

On Wayne's side of the table,Drake slid the chocolate pie into place, then he crawled back to his team.''Come on,follow me if you want to see the show.'' Drake said as he crawled out from under the table. The other four followed. They sat at the kids table as they watched Wayne return.

''There was no girl.'' Wayne muttered as he sat down.A look of confusion spread across his face. He stood up,the chocolate pie tin on his backside.

Over at the kid's table,Drake,Bud,Michael,Elmo,and even Reggie were in a fit of laughter. Their laghter increased when Wayne stomped off angerly,the pie tin still on the back of his pants.

''Now for the final part in my plan.'' Drake said as he rubbed his hands together evilly while the others continued laughing in the background.

* * *

''The cake is secure.'' Reggie said as he finished tieing the rope around the ginormous cake. The five were up in the rafters. It was still a mystery how they managed to get up there,let alone with the cake. As one probably would have guessed,the plan was,on Drake's word,to drop the cake on Wayne. Everything was perfect. Reggie and Elmo had done the math,and the cake was sure to hit it's target.

''Docters recommend it's in your body's best intreast to NEVER push Drake.'' Bud whispered to Reggie,never taking his eyes off the now dangling cake.

''To true.'' Reggie whispered back.

''Now!'' commanded Drake. Elmo and Michael let go of the rope,letting the cake fall. The five children watched as the cake fell straight onto Wayne's head. ''Yes!'' Drake whispered as Wayne let out a yelp.

''Always listen to your docters.'' commented Reggie.

The adults,seeing the cake fall from the roof,looked stared at the now nervously smiling Drake,Bud Michael,Reggie,and Elmo.

''Busted!'' said Mister Banana Brain.

* * *

''Thanks for letting us stay the night Michael.'' Elmo said as he layed opposite his friend on the couch.

''Yeah,my parents need time to cool off.'' Drake said from the floor.

''Speaking of parents,did you see Reggie's mom's face when we were up in the rafters?'' Michael said giggling. ''She was like-'' he made an overexacterated frightened face. ''Oh Reggie come down from there,you could get hurt!'' he said trying to immitate Reggie's mom's voice.

''Don't.'' muttered Reggie.

''Reggie!What were you thinking.'' continued Elmo trying to do a girly voice.

''Stop it.''

''You could've been killed.'' Michael said his girl voice breaking at the end as he and Elmo starting laughing.

Reggie growled. They kept laughing.

''Alright guys leave him alone.'' Bud said rolling his eyes. They stopped.

''ok ok Mister Wet Blanket,we'll stop.'' Michael turned around and closed his eyes and soon all five of them were asleep.

* * *

A loud thump on the roof woke Reggie. He looked around with sleepy blurry eyes. Peering into the darkness he could faintly see something moveing in the chimmney. He quickly layed back down and pretended he was asleep. He almost let out a small gasp when he heard large footsteps close to his head. They faded a little and he opened his eyes. By the tree was a large man dressed completely in red and white.

''Buddy! Buddy!'' Reggie shook his friend.''Come on,wake up.''

''That'll be ..........ten bucks mame.'' Bud mumbled in his sleep. Reggie shook his head and turned back to the man. He was coming that way! Reggie closed his eyes. He could hear him talking.

''Drake Mallard,a red racecar.'' He was reading off a list.''Michael Bell,a pogo-stick.'' He placed each item in its owner's arms.''Elmo Sputterspark,a................pack of lightbulbs?Alright kid. Bud Flood,a new leather wallet and......Reginald Bushroot, a potted venus flytrap.''

Reggie felt the pot brush against his arms. Only when the living room was silent did Reggie open his eyes. In his arms was a baby venus flytrap. The venus flytrap he had asked Santa for. He smiled at the little plant as he played with it's leaves.

''I think i'll name you................Spike.'' He whispered to the plant.''Isn't that a great name for a venus flytrap?'' Reggie curled up and tried to go back to sleep. He couldn't wait for morning to come,so he could tell his friends he had seen Santa Clause. He just hoped they would believe him.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked that. plz review,it's the only thing that gives me motivation and if you can't think of anything to say just say 'Hey i read this'**

**by the by if you have any ideas for this series you can tell them to me and if i like the idea i'll try and do it don 't exspect a fast update. What with School and everthing. you know how it is. **

''


End file.
